


Spirits Follow

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Accidental Death (-_-), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ghost Assassination (~o.o)~, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romance, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finally talks to the spirit that's followed him since his high school days. She shares her story of how she died, & he learns he may not want to live without her company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~James had seem this spirit ever since he was eighteen, now ten years later the spirit would still visit him. Only he could see her out of all his friends, friends that made up Avenged Sevenfold. The ghost was young, at least seventeen, hair hanging in her face, a hair never out of place. Her brown eyes glowing eerily at times, but otherwise they reminded him of Brian's when he thought Michelle was going to leave him. Lost, confused, but radiating with warmth, & an unseen happiness. He never spoke to her, & she was clueless he could see her. It was normal for her to appear & watch them play, or practice. And it was normal for James to take glances in her direction, one time she caught him but, she must've assumed he was looking through her. She could dream though.~

¡Avenged Sevenfold!

~James had seem this spirit ever since he was eighteen, now ten years later the spirit would still visit him. Only he could see her out of all his friends, friends that made up Avenged Sevenfold. The ghost was young, at least seventeen, hair hanging in her face, a hair never out of place. Her brown eyes glowing eerily at times, but otherwise they reminded him of Brian's when he thought Michelle was going to leave him. Lost, confused, but radiating with warmth, & an unseen happiness. He never spoke to her, & she was clueless he could see her. It was normal for her to appear & watch them play, or practice. And it was normal for James to take glances in her direction, one time she caught him but, she must've assumed he was looking through her. She could dream though.~

***

There she was again, Jimmy seen her manifest herself once again. He could see dead people, ghosts who had yet to pass on, or couldn't because of what they had done in their previous life. But, she was so innocent looking. So young, & brown eyes going big when she thought one of them was staring at her.

"Okay, so are we going out today or what?" Syn asked as he set his guitar on its stand. Other day filled with practicing, composing, & messing around. But Jimmy had been distracted when the ghost appeared, her usually happy aura that radiated off her was dampened. Tainted in a way. He noticed when she was happy, so were his friends but with her saddened mood, his friends didn't want to do much.

"Nah, not me anyways. I feel like spending some time with Val," Matt said rubbing his neck before standing. They acknowledged the singer's decision, he left after saying his goodbyes.

***

Soon everyone had gone, Jimmy shut the door & dug in his pocket for his phone.

"Dammit." He mumbled as he remembered it was still downstairs. Slowly he made his way down, it was only two, & he had nothing better to do. He was surprised to still find the ghost girl in the studio, by now she vanished. Jimmy sat down on the couch, grabbing his phone he began looking up movie times. The ghost watched him for a few seconds, then began to look all around the room. Jimmy sighed after five minutes, phone hitting the couch. He noticed a worry look pass through the girl's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy jumped at the voice. He looked around before his eyes settled on the girl, she stepped back unsure if he had heard. He repeatedly open & closed his mouth, not sure what to say.

"Uh... yes?" He responded vaguely. The girl's eyes narrowed suspiciously, her posture changing.

"You're a horrible liar Rev, what's-" she stopped mid sentence. Brown eyes going wide & fear etched into her features, Jimmy stood up apprehensively. He walked over to her & she vanished without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally returns, Robyn is her name, Jimmy would be 100% for her return if she hadn't been injured.

~Two Weeks Later~

"Jimmy, you okay?" Zacky's voice ripped Jimmy from his train of thought. He looked at his friends, realizing he stopped playing 'Beast & The Harlot.'

"Yea, m'fine," he responded shaking off the sense something was wrong with his spirit. She hadn't come around for two weeks, she always showed up for practice. If she was alive, they'd probably consider her part of the band in fact.

"You're not Jim. You haven't been able to focus for the past week, really what's bothering you?" Syn pestered. Jimmy sighed knowing there was no "dropping it," it with Syn.

"Fine. A friend of mine, I guess I could call her that? Well, I haven't seen her for two weeks, last time I did... she was panicked, afraid of something or one & I don't know why," he explained. If he told his band it was a ghost, they'd laugh at him.

"Oh? Girl troubles? You two a thing?" Syn asked with a grin. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"No, we're not. I'm just worried, she looked truly terrified of whatever was after her. I'm scared," Jimmy admitted quietly. Matt rested a hand on the drummer's shoulder.

"She'll turn up eventually Jimmy. Just give her some time, get her things situated," he said with a small encouraging smile. Jimmy sighed with a slight nod of his head. He shook out the bad feeling, tightening his grip before smiling up at his friends.

"C'mon, let's play," Jimmy said as he readied himself. And they did.

***

"Jimmy? James, you home?" A shaky, quiet voice asked. Jimmy knew it had to be her, he was relieved, one because his friends just left & two because she was alright. Or that's what he thought until he saw her physical state. Her normal red hoodie torn in places, she was visibly trembling, she sported a scratch underneath her right eye & one above her brow. Blood stained her clothes & clumped together in her light brown hair.

"Oh my god..." he murmured rushing to her side. Jimmy extended his arms as he noticed her begin to sway, she fell through his arms. 'Ghost of course,' he thought. "Are you okay? My god, what happened?" He asked panicked. Could a ghost die again? Who did this? Can he help?

"I need a... shower..." she said quietly. Her nails digging into the hardwood of the floors, her breathing ragged. Jimmy hurried & ran a shower for her. She appeared besides him in the bathroom, hoodie hooked in the crook of her arm, leaving her in long black shorts, army Converse, & a black wife beater.

"I'll be in the living room..." Jimmy trailed off not knowing her name.

"Robyn," she replied over her shoulder. He nodded a small smile tugging at his lips, he closed the door.

***

Jimmy sat up startled as Robyn appeared besides him on the couch. Her hoodie repaired, clothes clean as well as her body. She smiled in appreciation.

"What happened to you? Why'd you disappear awhile back?" He asked calmly.

"Reapers." Robyn replied figetting with her hands, "Like Grim Reapers but for ghosts. They shred us, like killing, but that time we don't go anywhere. We just stop existing, in all definitions of the word." She continued.

"Why you though?" Jimmy asked looking at her with bright blue eyes.

"Because I'm getting attached to this world. I'm a ghost who can move on- who has to," she said bitterly, arms crossed over her chest. Jimmy wanted to object, her leaving? He would miss someone who had been around him for ten years of his life, he didn't want that.

"Why do you have to, please explain to someone living why its necessary for you to move on," he asked politely.

"Spirits, ghosts- whatever you call them... we have to crossover especially if we're suppose to. Spirits who committed terrible crimes when alive stay on earth to watch the world change, that's all they can do is watch. Not interact with anyone or thing, which is a curse for any spirit," Robyn explained as she shifted. Jimmy noticed her sleeve starting to become see through.

"What's with you're arm?" He asked staring at it. She glanced at it before tucking it underneath her other arm more. Robyn shook her head in response, "How'd you die, & why don't you crossover?"

"Hit by a car, worst part was I was still alive for several hours. It was rainy, driver lost control while I crossed the street. The pain- it was unbearable- the crying. I heard it all she's not going to survive, they said, I already knew," Robyn explained with an expression of stone. "I was glad the driver was alright, at least one of us could make it home to see the family." She said with a smile.

"How old were you?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I was fifteen I believe? Yea fifteen years old, life is one thing I miss most. I could feel things; the sun, grass, summer's breeze, snow..." she trailed off sounding hopeless. "I miss my friends." That's when a silent tear fell down Robyn's cheek. Jimmy reached out to touch her but decided last minute not to.

"I thought you were seventeen or something," he said with a laugh. She huffed in response with an eye roll.

"James, I don't crossover because I'm scared. No one knows what lies beyond their door, I'm not taking that chance. I'll stay here, watch over you & you're friends. Keep yah safe," she said with a crooked grin. He nodded seeing her eyes becoming glossy & not wishing to see her cry.

***

Robyn stayed with Jimmy the entire day, sharing stories of her life before.

"So you never had a boyfriend or first kiss?" He questioned shocked.

Robyn nodded, "Precisely!" She said with a laugh. "Guess it means I never found my true love. Maybe some day." She said dreamily. Jimmy smiled at her softly, this girl was possibly the one who stole his heart- but she got away, technically.

"I wish I'd known you when you were alive Robyn," Jimmy admitted honestly. She laughed until she realized he was serious, she cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "You're beautiful, not to mention smart as hell. You're extremely mature for your age, ignoring the fact that you stopped aging ten years ago."

"I was always mature for my age, but I can be childish as well," she pointed out with a fevious look in her eyes.

"Prove it," Jimmy challenged.

"Hide N Seek!" She exclaimed, "Count to ten James." He liked when Robyn called him his actual name, the way it rolled off her tongue cleanly was music to his ears. "And close you're eyes!"

"One... two... three..." she smiled & quickly vanished. Jimmy realized trying to hear where thee ghost was going was damn near impossible. "Eight... nine... ten!" He yelled & began searching the entire house.


	3. Reapers? Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy learns the reason of why Robyn left abruptly. And learns if "they" do get a hold of her, it could be the death of him, regardless he's willing to protect the spirit- his spirit with every fiber of his being.

***

Jimmy ended up checking his room last. Something, a lamp? Vase? Something smashed on the other side of his bedroom door.

"Get off! No!" Robyn growled out. Jimmy threw open the door, seeing three lanky men like himself. Two held Robyn's arms while the other had his hand plunged into her chest.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked angrily. They all stopped & stared at him, eyes wide with shock. The tallest of the three men looked to the other two, giving them a silent order. They released Robyn, & Jimmy's arms instinctively wrapped around her. Protecting her? He wasn't sure he could really protect someone he couldn't touch from other people he couldn't touch.

"You will crossover. You will join our ranks soon, Robyn. I promise you that," the leader Jimmy supposed said.

"I will never do what you do. I swear it." She growled back. Brown eyes glowing fiercely.

"Believe you me, you will. They always do, & once we convert you he'll be you're first job," one of the others said. All three laughed & slowly disappeared. They stood there, Robyn's teeth clenched along with her fists. Jimmy was completely confused.

"What were they talking about? Converting, me being your first job?" Jimmy asked. Robyn sighed & floated (yes she floated/hovered), her feet a few inches off the ground.

"They are Reapers. Apparently I no longer have to move on... now I have to be one of them, which is way worse." She explained, "They either kill other ghosts. Or they go after people who are suppose to die, make it seem as natural as possible," she added sitting on the bed. Jimmy sat besides her.

"So... if they do convert you... they'll have you kill me as your first task or whatever?" Robyn nodded, a few stray tears falling, brown eyes no longer glowing. "They'll have to go through me first to get to you."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Why?" He looked at her with soft blue eyes, his crooked smile on.

"Because, your my spirit. No one messes with my spirit," he said reclining back on his hands. Robyn hugged him, granted he couldn't feel it, except the drastic temperature change that engulfed him.

"Thank you, but why? We barely started talking & that was once two weeks ago," she pointed out.

He agreed, "But we knew each other even before that, when you appeared at my high school & began following me around. We know our habits, things we like & dislike. We've been friends longer than you or I have known."

"Being friends with a ghost? You know its way harder than you think right?"

"How so?" He asked wrapping his arms around her. Goosebumps appearing on his arms.

"Well, you can't talk to me when others are around for one," Robyn decided to start with the obvious. "We don't really like being around other ghosts second, & we just usually aren't pleasant company."

"I can deal. I'll be there for you as long as you're there for me?" He questioned leaning away. She nodded without hesitation.


	4. So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some major character death in this chapter, & it was no accident! Blood is now on Robyn's hands, he died because of her, she's not letting him die without revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BrianXZacky in thus chapter! Plus rating may change, never mind it did. Ad this might end up having more than 6 chapters like I thought it would .-.

***

Robyn flew through the hospital, eyes frantically searching each & every room she pasted. Searching for Jimmy. She hadn't notice another ghost flying by & crashed into them, a guy, dressed in scrubs.

"Shit. Sorry, have you seen my friend? He- he was in an accident," she explained & quickly helped him up. The guy arched a brow.

"Avenged Sevenfold?" Robyn nodded vigorously, "Room 007, that way." She thanked him & ran the rest of the way, there he was. She was glad the others weren't there. It would make things much easier on all three of them.

"James?" Robyn called softly. He shifted to look at her, eyes bloodshot, cheeks streaked with dried tears. She collapsed in front of him, holding a hand in hers. She was pissed she couldn't actually hold him to comfort him.

"He's not gonna make it... is he Robyn?" Jimmy asked past a few quiet sobs. Robyn looked at his friend as his brown eyes met her, brown eyes mimicking the same feelings. Sadness, pain, anger.

"I don't think so... he can see me. Get the guys, I'll explain to him what's happening," she said into his chest as she hugged him. Jimmy nodded & sluggishly left the room. She turned to the Synyster Gates.

"What's happening?" He grit out. Obviously in pain. Robyn reached for his hand, sad when she was able to actually pick it up. Twenty eight & already about to die.

"You're dying. I'm a spirit, only people on the verge of death can see us. Its a lot to take in, I know, but I'll be here to lead you once you've crossed over. I'm sorry, someone so young with so much talent, & stuff ahead of them has to die far too soon." She said stroking his knuckles with her thumb. He smiled at her softly.

"You're the girl Jimmy was talking about awhile back," Syn said looking over her. She looked up from the bedsheets with a raised brow, "Said you ran off... being terrified by something. Don't worry, I'll protect you." He finished just as the others came in. Matt was first to speak.

"Yea Brian, how you doing?" He asked resting a hand on his shoulder gently. Brian forced a smile on his pained features, he didn't want his friends to remember the last few minutes of his life in pain. Robyn cried quietly in the corner, her sadness affecting the men in the room more.

"'M fine Matt. Just a few scrapes is all," Brian responded trying hard not to choke on his dying breaths. Matt's dimpled smile fell from his face as he leaned over to kiss the guitarist's head.

"Stay strong bro," he said backing away to allow johnny & Zacky to talk to him. Both had tear filled eyes.

"Hey buddy." Johnny said quietly, afraid that speaking any louder would startle him. Brian's eyes clicked to him, hazed over as his light began to fade.

"You two watch out for Matt & Jimmy for me. Will yah?" Brian asked as the corner of his lip tugged up.

"Don't speak like you're already dead Brian," Zacky said with an edgy tone. His jade green eyes shiny with tears & lips in a tight line.

"Face it," Brian said wishing to make this as painless at possible. "I'm a dead man. I know that, I've accepted it, so should you guys." His voice straining as he pleaded with the multitude of faces. Brown eyes searching each one of his friends faces.

"Brian- don't talk like that. Don't you dare-" Zacky grit out, fists clenched. Everyone gave him a questioning look, all confused as to why he was being so hard headed.

"Zacky!" Brian seethed. Robyn rested a hand on his, he looked at her momentarily. "I'm sorry okay? I wish I could stay with you, here, on this earth, but guess that's not happening." He mumbled unable to look the rhythm guitarist in the eye. Zacky sighed.

"No. Its not you're fault, I'm just... god I'm just so- fuck it. I love you Brian. I always have. Always will. I'm not ashamed to admit it anymore, I'm sorry for making you keep secrets you our band, & family. Please, forgive me?" Zacky pleaded with big eyes. Brian couldn't say no, he was close to death & dying on bad terms with his boyfriend wasn't going to happen.

He cupped Zacky's pale face, "I do. I do babe, I forgive you. Just please, promise me to be happy. Find a new guy... or girl, I know you roll that way too." Zacky grinned small, "I love you Zacky." He said kissing his boyfriend lovingly. Robyn could see it & Brian could feel it, his body giving way. His soul pulling away from his body in which was no longer needed.

"Bye Bri..." Zacky muttered as he held his boyfriend's form. Brown eyes closed never to see the light of day, a small smile on his face. Zacky brushed an untamed hair back into place, basking in Brian's beauty. "Even in death, you are the most beautiful thing I've seen." He said kissing Brian's cheek.

***


	5. Another Day, Another Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a Robyn & Brian chapter. They come across a another spirit, one Brian wish he wouldn't have to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Brian attended his own funeral- which is completely normal for anyone to do- with Robyn. She had yet to teach him anything about being a ghost besides walking through objects, & following people around. So not much. Brian watched as everyone mourned, & noticed Jimmy staring directly at him. He decided to ask Robyn about him later.~

~Two Days Later~

~Brian attended his funeral- which is completely normal for anyone to do- with Robyn. She had yet to teach him anything about being a ghost besides walking through objects, & following people around. So not much. Brian watched as everyone mourned, & noticed Jimmy staring directly at him. He decided to ask Robyn about him later.~

***

Brian walked besides a hovering Robyn as she led him somewhere. He glanced down at his attire; a leather jacket, black tight jeans, & a sleeveless Misfits t-shirt.

"Where are we going?" He asked finally.

"Mmm, park? Yea, the park," she replied as if trying to recall it.

"Are you alright? I barely know you, but you've been very... forgetful the last two days," he pestered. Robyn nodded she was fine & continued to hover over the sidewalk.

"I'm fine. Just hard to focus is all," she murmured as if sleepy. Brian noticed her arm becoming see through, she glanced at it, shook it & it returned to a solid looking arm. "Perfect place to teach a new ghost things." She explained with a slight spin in the air.

***

"Jump & picture you're feet just inches from the floor," Robyn said gesturing to her sneakers. Brian nodded & leapt up, only to land again. He tried many times, failing every time. He leaned against a tree, slouched over in exhaustion & loss of faith.

"I can't do it. I just can't," he said. Robyn stood besides him rubbing his upper back comfortingly.

"Brian its okay, not every ghost can do it the first few tries. Do it one more time, for Zacky." Brian felt a burst of bravery shoot through his spine, he jumped up, feet never hitting the ground. "You did it Bri. You did it for Zacky." She said with a wide smile.

He smiled back, "I guess I did, didn't I?" Robyn nodded & played tag with Brian until the sun had gone down. Brian tackled Robyn into the grass, both laughing as they sprawled away from one another.

"We should get home, okay?" Brian agreed & dusted himself off, then helped Robyn up.

"I don't have a home though," he whispered to himself more than anybody.

Robyn gave him a sympathetic look, "Well, you being around Zacky isn't the best idea. Stay with me, or Jimmy at least he can see you." She said remembering she thought the same thing when she died. 'I have no home.' Brian nodded with a sad smile.

***

Brian watched as Robyn sat on Jimmy's couch, remote laying conveniently besides her. Jimmy wasn't home. It made sense, he was probably with the others watching over Zacky.

"I wish we could change this stupid show." Brian commented staring at the shopping channel. Robyn blinked & the TV's channel switched to MTV. "How did you?"

"Practice," she replied & raised the volume. Brian watched her longer than necessary before he felt as if something was wrong, terribly wrong. Robyn looked at him, seeing his discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"I... don't... know..." he grit out, fingernails digging into the couch's armrest. She moved to him, hands on his shoulders.

"Brian. Focus. What is you're heart telling you?" She asked worried. Brian focused, his eyes flying open.

"... Zacky..." he whispered. Robyn quickly took hold of Brian & transported them outside Zacky's house. An ambulance, police, neighbours, & Brian's friends were all outside the house. Zacky's house. His house. Their house. A gurnee rolled past them, a body bag on top, Brian stopped breathing when he pieced everything together. He fell to his knees, yelling in pain & anger. Everyone looked towards the sky, it was a clear night then all of a sudden gray clouds filled the sky, & it began to rain heavily.

"Brian, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Robyn whimpered.

"Brian?" A familiar voice came. Brian looked up, finding Zacky, clothes clean, hair a mess, & perfectly fine. Brian launched himself into Zacky's arms, Zacky laughed before taking notice to Robyn.

"Robyn, friend of Jimmy & Brian's. Pleasure to meet you Vengeance," she said politely & held out a hand. He shook it without hesitation. "Now excuse me, I must speak with Jimmy." They nodded.

"Rob, hey..." Jimmy said quietly. Hair drenched & sticking to his forehead. Brian surprised Robyn with his control of the weather, she never met a spirit so in tune, so in control of it.

"How you doing Jimbo?" She asked pressing into his side. Her coldness wasn't helping with being rain drenched, but Jimmy need it like he need her.

"Fine if two of my closest friends hadn't died in the same week. You?" He asked back.

"Mmm, still dead," she replied causing Jimmy to faintly crack a smile. He watched as the ambulance drove off. Another funeral needing to be planned, another to attend. Robyn glanced at Zacky & Brian, both overjoyed to see one another, but soon reality would it them both. They were dead. Avenged Sevenfold was over, dead. Their friends would have to cope now. Alone. Robyn stood on her tiptoes considering she was 5'7 & Jimmy was 6'4, & pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Gotta go?" He questioned looking away from Zacky & Brian as well.

Robyn smiled faintly, "Be safe. And see yah at home." She went to Zacky & Brian, sharing a small conversation before a three ghosts faded away.


	6. Passing For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian & Zacky adjust to being dead. Robyn's door appears while she's with Jimmy. She promises to help Brian get revenge on whoever killed him, & made Zacky suffer for the few days alone until he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, that tag; Accidental Death (-_-) wasn't joking about it.
> 
> How They Died:
> 
> Robyn: Hit by car.
> 
> Brian: Poisoned (Ghost Assassination)
> 
> Zacky: Tripped down the stairs because of his untied shoelaces (Accidental Death) sad isn't it? He's such a clutz. :D

~One Week Later~

Sunday: 3:40 P.M

Zacky & Brian sat comfortably on Jimmy's couch, cuddling with one another. Robyn glanced at them now & then, wishing she could have that- which she could- but she wanted that with Jimmy. She'd fallen hard for the still living male. He powered through his best friends dying, he kept himself clean shaven, & showered regularly. While Matt & Johnny had to be supervised just to eat.

"Hey guys- hey! No screwing on my couch," Jimmy scolded at them. Both glared halfheartedly at him before presuming their make out session. The two had no shame. "Oh, hey Robyn! Didn't you have something to do today?" He asked sitting next to her on the chair's arm.

"Nah, just haunt a few people. Nothin' special," she said quietly. Jimmy noticed her longing look as she watched Brian & Zacky.

"Can I speak with you outside, Robyn?" He asked. Robyn shot him a skeptical look, if ghosts could blush she'd be as red as a rose. She followed him.

"You know its raining right?" She questioned. Brian was still sad Zacky died & his mood still affected the weather.

"Follow me anyway," Jimmy commanded halfheartedly. He ran off into the small wooded area behind his house, Robyn close in pursuit. Jimmy stopped abruptly & Robyn ran into him (literally). He stumbled forward from the force of Robyn's frame crashing into his.

"What the hell?" She said scrambling backwards. Both taking notice to her rain drenched clothes & hair, mud caked on her sleeves.

"Did you just touch me?" He asked with wide eyes. Robyn stood.

"By touch you mean ram into? Then yes, but I don't know how," she said with such fascination. Jimmy moved closer to her, wondering if he could... he hugged her. Tightly, she radiated with warmth, a heart beat present. Robyn hugged him back, she didn't know if this was a phase, so she hugged him like her life depended on it.

"I think this is the best day of my life..." he murmured into her hair. Robyn leaned away to look the drummer in the eye, she was utterly confused. "Fuck it." Jimmy held her face in his hands, & meshed her lips with his. Robyn kissed back, hands fisted into his wild, raven hair. This was what Robyn had been waiting for, the perfect kiss. She was always an old school romantic given her young appearance.

"I... I love you James," she said breathless as Jimmy pulled away. He smiled down at her, blue eyes showing pure love. Robyn kissed him this time, smearing the droplets of rain on his lips around. She loved the feeling of his labret pressed into her chin.

"I love you to Rob," Jimmy answered back. Robyn caressed his face, thumbs stroking over his pale cheeks. His eyes filled with tears at his new love. Dead or alive, she was a thing of beauty. Kind until the end. "You turn a most beautiful shade of red." He commented.

Robyn's cheeks caught flame, "As do you Sullivan." She bit back. His eyes dropped to the ground, noticing how dirty they'd both had become.

"C'mon, whatever is happening to you that made you human may mean you can get sick too," he said taking her small hand into one o his larger ones.

***

Zacky & Brian watched with wide eyes when Jimmy returned carrying Robyn on his back.

"I don't know what happened, but Im'ma make the most of it while I can," she explained as Jimmy continued to carry her upstairs. They looked at one another, shrugged then continued to make out once more.

***

Robyn curled up under the sheets of Jimmy's bed after her shower, he was in there now washing up. She poked her head from under the covers, hair sticking out in all directions. Jimmy stood there in a pair of tight dark gray jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips. They showed off his narrow frame, & the dips of his hips nicely.

"Hey Rob, how you feeling?" Neither knew how or why Robyn was suddenly human, so Jimmy thought it be best to keep tabs on her.

"Fine. How are you?" She asked sitting up. The sheets puddled around her waist, exposing her shiftlessness besides her bra.

"Cleaner, happy," he said crawling over to her. Jimmy propped himself above her, kissing her multiple times. Quick, & chaste. "Where have you been all my life?" Jimmy asked in a hushed whisper.

"In the shadows, silently watching over you," she said brushing some of his wet hair from his face.

"My own personal guardian angel eh? I like that sound of that..." he said trailing off as a flash of white light came from the corner of his room. They both looked. A door? "What's that?" Robyn wriggled out from underneath Jimmy's solid form, & approached the door.

"A door, for a spirit to crossover." She explained holding out a hand, "Every ghost has their own personal door. With everything that makes them happy, makes them whole." She continued, her fingertips scraped over the wood of the door. It was hers. She felt the bond spiral through her entire body.

"Its yours, isn't it?" Jimmy asked, his tone aggravated. Robyn nodded breathless, all these years to get her door, & it arrives when living on earth is no longer a curse. It comes when living on earth, floating around & doing nothing, had become worth it. "Then go, I don't wanna be stopping you." He aid harshly. Robyn turned to him.

"No... Jimmy, no... I would never... even for my..." Robyn tried explaining but kept trailing off, unable to find the proper words. "No, Jimmy I would never leave you, even if it meant losing my door. I care far to great about you to just up & leave, & hope you'll be fine on you're own." She admitted. Jimmy's hard eyes softened as he crossed the room.

"I'm sorry. I just can't... not without you," he said hugging her. Robyn nuzzled her face against his chest, watching as her door faded away. "I shouldn't have made you chose, go, have fun."

She shook her head, "Can't. Once you pass up you're door, that's it. Besides, I'm much happier here, with Zacky & Brian & you." Robyn said honest.

"So is everything over? No Reapers?" Jimmy asked recalling that day.

"Well, they killed Brian. His death was far from accidental, he & Zacky deserve revenge, but after that... we'll be good." She said into the crook of Jimmy's neck. "Looks like whatever happened to me wasn't meant to last." She sighed feeling her arms go through Jimmy. He sighed as well. Kissing her one more time before she was just air again.

"Great while it lasted," he said with a chuckled. Robyn laughed with a nod. "C'mon we have revenge that needs to be executed!" He said bounding out the door & down the stairs. Robyn shook her head with a laugh & floated after him.

"This is gonna be a long eternity," she muttered. Already knowing it would be the best spent.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, final chapter! \\(^o^)/


End file.
